Saint Facebook
by AthenaExclamation
Summary: Esta historia es solo una parodia a los Caballeros del Zodiaco... ¿Qué pasaría si los caballeros de bronce, plata, oro, dioses guerreros, generales marinos y demases tuviesen Facebook para ventilar sus pobrezas, amores complejos y peleas de poca monta? Si quieren saber más, procedan a leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Facebook**

**By**** Athena Exclamation**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta es solo una parodia y cualquier semejanza es mera casualidad.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

**Hyoga de Cisne **esta un una relación con **Irina de Eris**.

A **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Irina de Eris**, **Saori Kido**, **Camus de Acuario** y 13 amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shun de Andrómeda** publicó en el muro de **Hyoga de Cisne**:

Hyoga para de negar lo que pasó en la casa de Libra. Sale del clóset.

A **Shun de Andrómeda**, **Isaac de Kraken** y **Hagen de Merak** les gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** No me gustan los hombres, Shun, ya estoy cansado de repetírtelo.

**Shun de Andrómeda** No seas mentiroso Hyoga, tú sabes que me amas, asúmete y se feliz.

-A **Isaac de Kraken** y a **Hagen de Merak** les gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak** Yo siempre supe que esa urraca congelada tenía gustos raros... se lo voy a contar todo a la señorita Flare *Trollface*

**Hyoga de Cisne** Y de paso, pídele que te cuente lo que pasó con lujo de detalles en las mazmorras del Palacio Valhalla, Pony de Merak *Trollface*

**Hagen de Merak **¡Cállate urraca parlanchina! ¡La señorita Flare jamás haría esas cochinadas que me estas insinuando! Ella es tan bonita, tan inocente…

**Hyoga de Cisne** Bueno si tú lo dices… *trollface*

**Alberich de Megrez **Ya empezó Merak con sus alucinaciones… Hagen, eres un completo imbécil y harías bien en dejar las drogas por tu escasa dignidad, si es que alguna vez la tuviste.

**Hagen de Merak **Cierra tu maldita boca, virgen de Megrez.

**Alberich de Megrez **Podré ser virgen pero jamás un cornudo como tú Merak.

-A **Hyoga de Cisne** le gusta esto.

**Hagen de Merak **MALDITA URRACA TE MATARÉ, APENAS PONGAS UN MISERABLE PIE EN ASGARD. ¡TE VOY A ENCERRAR PARA SIEMPRE EN LAS CUEVAS DE LAVA PLUMÍFERO PARLANTE! ¡Y EN CUANTO TE VEA MEGREZ VAS A HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A LA URRACA PARLANTE!

-A **Isaac de Kraken** y** Shun de Andrómeda** les gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Mentira que a Hyoga le gustan los hombres... JAJAJAJAJAJA HUECO!

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** Y aunque así fuera Isaac, ¿Que te importa si me gustan los hombres o no?. Métete en tus cosas. Isaac, creo que estás enamorado de mi. Es una pena que no te pueda corresponder.

**Irina de Eris **¿Qué significa todo esto, Hyoga? Primero, el incidente con Flare en Asgard y ahora Shun dice que tuvieron algo en la casa de Libra... te pasaste. ¡TERMINAMOS!

-A **Flare de Polaris** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne** ¡Ándate a la mierda, Irina!

-A **Flare de Polaris** le gusta esto.

**Ikki de Fénix** A mi no me importa si te comiste o no a Shun en la Casa de Libra, lo que no puedo permitir es que le rompas el corazón a mi hermano. TE. VOY. A. MATAR. HYOGA. DE. CISNE.

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne **¿Saben algo? Pueden irse todos a la $#!&?, pero antes les voy a aclarar varias cosas. Shun, Te caíste feo conmigo, yo no sabia lo que había pasado en la casa de Libra por que estaba insconciente... ¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?. Hagen, no es mi culpa que Flare te tenga desde siempre en la friendzone y ni se entere de tu existencia. Isaac, lo que hagas o no dejes de hacer, no me importa, así que metete en tus cosas o STFU. Irina, esto se acabó y ni siquiera me voy a dar el trabajo de llamarte por teléfono. Y tú Ikki, el que Shun sea como sea, es en gran parte TU culpa. Ahora, si vas a tratar de matarme, te va a costar un poco por que ni siquiera mi Maestro pudo conmigo.

**Camus de Acuario **No me hagas acordarme del incidente del cero absoluto *Yaoming*.

**Dohko de Libra** Nunca más vuelvan a poner un pie en mi casa sin mi permiso, ¿Oyeron?

-A **Shiryu de Dragón** y **Dohko de Libra** les gusta esto.

**Hyoga de Cisne **y **Shun de Andrómeda **ya no son amigos.

A **Dohko de Libra** le gusta esto.

**Dohko de Libra** Al menos Shun ya no va a calentarle nunca más el cuerpo a Hyoga con su cosmos en mi casa *Yaoming*

**Hyoga de Cisne** Otro más *Facepalm*

**Hyoga de Cisne **cambió su estado de en una relación a soltero.

A **Hyoga de Cisne **y **Flare de Polaris** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Se me perdió mi adorada flauta. ¿Alguien la ha visto? Justo hoy dia tengo que tocar la flauta en una cena del señor **Julián Solo**.

-A **Kanon de Dragón Marino**, **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha **y a **Shun de Andrómeda** les gusta esto.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Mi Jefe me va a matar si no encuentro mi flauta... ayúdenme!

**Julian Solo** Eres un inútil Sorrento *facepalm*

**Sorrento de Sirena **Perdóneme señor Poseidón...

**Julian Solo **Encuentra esa maldita flauta, o mejor ni te aparezcas en la cena.

**Sorrento de Sirena **Si señor...

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Espero sinceramente que no la encuentres nunca Sorrento *Trollface*

-A **Shun de Andrómeda** le gusta esto.

**Shun de Andrómeda** Apoyo la moción *Yaoming*

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Señor Poseidón, yo siempre le dije que Sorrento era un imbécil sin remedio, pero usted nunca me quiso escuchar

**Sorrento de Sirena** Trolls, trolls everywhere... Kanon, no conocía tu faceta de chupamedias temporal *Trollface*.

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Ojala que el señor Poseidón te despida y luego te mate por estúpido Sorrento *Trollface*

**Sorrento de Sirena** Kanon, eres un imbécil. Ojalá que Saga te mate por estúpido

-A **Saga de Géminis** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aioria de Leo** está en una relación con **Marin de Águila**.

A **Seiya de Pegaso**, **Aioros de Sagitario**, **Shaina de Ofiuco**, **June de Camaleón** y 15 amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Saori Kido** cambió su nombre a **Athena Niké**.

0 Likes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Seiya de Pegaso actualizó su estado en facebook.**

**Seiya de Pegaso **Tengo hambre! Por favor que alguien me traiga algo para comer!

-**A Shiryu de Dragon**, **Hyoga de Cisne**, **Ikki de Fenix**, **Marin de Aguila** y a tres amigos más les gusta esto.

**Shiryu de Dragón **Otra vez, Seiya? ¡Pero si almorzaste hace una hora!. Que tipo más famélico, ni que lo hubieran encerrado en la Isla de la Reina Muerte muriéndose de inanición…

-A **Ikki de Fenix** y a **Hyoga de Cisne** les gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** No importa Shiryu, es que hace hambre… ¡QUIERO COMER!

**Hyoga de Cisne **Y después se queja de que está gordo… y no es para menos con lo glotón que es…

-A **Jabu de Unicornio** de le gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** Cállense. Y no soy glotón, simplemente gasto muchas energías hacienda ejercicio y necesito comer más.

**Shun de Andrómeda** No seas mentiroso Seiya, Jabú dijo que hoy día te levantaste a las doce del día.

-A **Jabu de Unicornio** le gusta esto.

**Marin de Águila** Oye Seiya, ¡cómo es eso de que te levantas a las 12 del día! Que vergüenza por el amor de Athena, madre mía… ¡En Grecia tú no te comportabas así!

-A **Athena Niké**, **Jabu de Unicornio** y a **Tatsumi** les gusta esto.

**Seiya de Pegaso** Eso es mentira Marin, como todas las que inventa Jabu para desprestigiarme, lo juro.

**Ikki de Fénix** Seiya, no tendrás depresión que comes tanto?

**Shiryu de Dragón** Más que depresión, yo lo llamaría glotonería.

**Seiya de Pegaso** No es depresion, tengo hambre! Y dejen de molestarme o los voy a moler a todos con mi meteoro pegaso si no me llevan algo para comer.

**Aldebarán de Tauro** ¡Así se habla, campeón! ¡Viva la comida y no más bullying!

-A **Seiya de Pegaso** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Julián Solo** cambió su nombre a **Señor Poseidón**.

A **Thetys de Sirena**, **Kanon de Dragón Marino**, **Eo de Scylla**, **Isaac de Kraken** y a cuatro amigos más les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta acá, sé que es muy poco, pero algo es algo y tuve deseos de compartir lo que llevaba escrito. Espero que se puedan reir un poco con las tonterías que escribí, inspirada en las chambonadas que suelo leer en mi facebook :D. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, felicitación o crítica constructive es siempre bien recibida.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

**Adeus ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Facebook**

**By**** Athena Exclamation**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes de Saint Seiya y Facebook pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Esta es solo una parodia y cualquier semejanza es mera casualidad.

**Summary**: Este fic es simplemente una parodia a Saint Seiya. Se trata acerca de que pasaría si los Bronceados, Amazonas de Plata, Dorados, Dioses Guerreros, Marinos de Poseidón, Espectros, Coronas de Abel, etc, tuvieran Facebook.

**Timeline:** Universo Alternativo. No timeline.

**Antes que nada (Y de empezar este capítulo por cierto), me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un comentario para mi historia. Endpointing, ClareLightwood, mugetsu-chan xd, LIBRA-ARKANA, Ro y Cristal: ¡Muchas Gracias!. Si esta parodia les gustó, se rieron o incluso les recordó su facebook, entonces este fic habrá cumplido su objetivo. **

**Chapter 2**

**Shaka de Virgo** se siente _molesto_.

Maldita sea, estoy tratando de meditar para ir a entrenar en un estado mental decente y los estúpidos de **Milo** y **Aioria** están metiendo bulla al lado y no puedo concentrarme… así nadie puede. ¿Estarán borrachos otra vez?

-A **Mu de Aries**, **Dohko de Libra**, **Shion de Aries**, **Camus de Acuario** y 10 amigos más les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** ¿A quien estás tratando de estúpido, Shaka? No es mi culpa que Aioria sea un imbécil y hable tantas estupideces a grito pelado.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto.

**Camus de Acuario **Milo, eres tan insufriblemente idiota a veces…

-A **Camus de Acuario** y **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** Camus no te metas. Pareces vieja de vecindad.

**Camus de Acuario** Si yo me parezco a una, tú serías una auténtica vieja de vecindad de verdad, Milo.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Shaka de Virgo** A mi me importa una mierda de donde o por qué meten tanta bulla, pero lo único que sé es que quería meditar un poco para ir a entrenar y no pude. Además tenía que hablar con Buda y necesitaba concentración. Eso es lo que pasa. Tienen que aprender que tienen vecinos.

-A **Dohko de Libra** y a **Aioros de Sagitario** le gusta esto

**Dohko de Libra** Eso es cierto Shaka… en este santuario la juventud ya no respeta nada. Hace falta más mano dura como en mis tiempos.

-A **Shion de Aries** y **Saga de Geminis** les gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo** A quién le estabas diciendo gritón, alacrán alaraco?

**Milo de Escorpio** Perdóname Aioria, pero yo no andaba como idiota gritando en la tarde "Marin te amo".

-A **Marin de Aguila** le gusta esto.

**Aioria de Leo **Pero por lo menos yo no soy tan patético como para andar con un cuadernito con una foto de cierto santo dorado, llena de corazoncitos y pegatinas simulando marcas de lápiz labial… solo no revelo quién es, por que no quiero condenar a esa persona al ridículo eterno en el Santuario.

-A **Aioria de Leo** le gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio **¡Cierra esa boca Aioria o vas a conocer la furia de Antares! ¡Te lo advierto!

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** y **Shura de Capricornio** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Que verguenza y que cursi Milo… a mi me daría verguenza ser tu novia.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto

**Aioria de Leo** Y quién querría ser tu novio DeathMask *yaoming*.

-A **Shiryu de Dragón **y **Aioria de Leo** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Pretendientes no me faltan.

-**Afrodita de Piscis** y a **DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**Milo de Escorpio** A nadie le falta Dios. Sólo vean a Mascarita, aún con su fealdad física y carácter psicótico, se las arregla para tener "pretendientes".

-A **Aioria de Leo**, **Camus de Acuario**, **Milo de Escorpio**, **Shiryu de Dragón**, **Shaina de Ofiuco** y a 10 amigos más les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer **Eso lo dices de envidioso, mi querido scorpione… ¿sabes?, existe algo que se llama personalidad, la gente me ama por mi carácter.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer **y a** Afrodita de Piscis** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Afrodita de Piscis** actualizó su estado en Facebook.

Chicos, ¿alguien vende productos Natura o Avon, en el Santuario? Necesito comprarme cremas para el cutis, por que como ya sabrán me encanta salir a luchar bello y apolíneo. Además, no tengo ganas de salir al pueblo a comprar. Quién venda esta clase de productos que se acerque con urgencia a la duodécima casa de Piscis para hablar de negocios. Kisses!

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** le gusta esto.

**June de Camaleón **Yo vendo Natura, cuando quieras te voy a visitar Afrodita y te muestro el catálogo.

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** y **June de Camaleón** les gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis **Gracias querida June, te estaré esperando.

-A **June de Camaleon** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hilda de Polaris** Cambió su foto de perfil.

A **Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha**, **Hagen de Merak**, **Tholl de Phecda** y 5 personas más les gusta esto.

**Siegfried de Dubhe Alpha** Que linda se ve en esa foto, señorita Hilda.

-A **Hilda de Polaris** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Radamanthys de Wyvern** se siente _ofuscado_.

¡Estoy harto de **Pandora**! Estoy tratando de conseguir el mundo con los espectros para mi señor Hades y ella viene con toda su chulería y prepotencia a decirme lo que tengo que hacer como si fuera un novato. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es ella? Bitch please.

-A** Radamanthys de Wyvern** le gusta esto.

**Kanon de Dragón Marino** Si te dicen lo que tienes que hacer todo el tiempo, es por que eres un condenado y soberano inútil.

-A **Pandora Heinstein **y** DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer **Sin dejar de mencionar que es un condenado copión. Las ondas infernales ES. MI. TECNICA.

-A **DeathMask de Cancer** le gusta esto.

**Afrodita de Piscis** ¡Vamos Mascarita! ¡Defiende tu honor de santo dorado!

-A **Afrodita de Piscis** y **DeathMask de Cancer** les gusta esto.

**Radamanthys de Wyvern** ¡Cállate Kanon, que no te he pedido tu opinión! Y tú Mascarita de Muerte… ¿Debo recordarte acaso que te envié de nuevo al Yomotsu y tú implorabas piedad con tu amigo Afrodita? Pues entonces no me hagas enfurecer más si no quieres ir de nuevo al infierno. Qué risa me da este tipo… pero bueno, qué más se le puede pedir a un caballero que lloraba a cántaros por que un santo de bronce le quemó la mano.

-A **Radamanthys de Wyvern **y **Shiryu de Dragón** les gusta esto.

**DeathMask de Cancer** Ya Rada, ahora dime que me odias para sentirme más realizado… por mientras ve y disfruta de los mandados que te da Pandora para que te diviertas y utilices tu tiempo en algo productivo.

-A **Pandora Heinstein** le gusta esto.

**Pandora Heinstein **¡Calla ya, Radamanthys! Tú estás a cargo mío y como tal, TIENES QUE HACERME CASO. Si no te gusta, pues entonces ve y habla con el señor Hades a ver como te va.

-A **Pandora Heinstein** le gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Eo de Scylla** se siente _feliz_.

¡Genial! Mi querido jefecito, el Señor Poseidón, me ha dado la semana del 18 libre para ir a Chile de vacaciones. ¡Que tiemblen las fondas que me voy a tomar todo el vino! ¡GRACIAS JEFE!

-A **Eo de Scylla, Señor Poseidón**, **Kaysa de Leumnades**, **Sorrento de Sirena** y 4 personas más les gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Ya Eo, nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidar el pilar del Pacífico Sur siempre y cuando no te mandes la gran Sorrento de Sirena.

**Eo de Scylla** No se preocupen muchachos, que llegaré al cabo Sunión con un gran cargamento de vino chileno.

-A **Isaac de Kraken**, **Kanon de Dragon Marino**, **Baian de Hipocampo** y 2 personas más les gusta esto.

**Baian de Hipocampo** Todavía estamos esperando las cervezas austríacas de Sorrento cuando se fue de vacaciones a su país *yaoming*.

**Sorrento de Sirena** Déjenme en paz, no es mi culpa que Kanon se haya tomado toda la cerveza.

-A **Kanon de Dragon Marino** le gusta esto.

**Isaac de Kraken** Hermanos míos, por mientras nos podemos beber las últimas botellas de vodka que traje de Finlandia hasta que mi hermano Eo nos traiga vino.

-A **Baian de Hipocampo**, **Eo de Scylla**, **Kanon de Dragon Marino**, **Kaysa de Leumnades** y 3 personas más les gusta esto.

**Eo de Scylla** ¡Convida entonces! ¡Hace sed y quiero beber!

-A **Eo de Scylla** y **Isaac de Kraken **les gusta esto.

**Señor Poseidón** Cállense tropa de gargantas de lata… con razón Atenea y Hilda de Polaris siempre se burlan de mí gracias a ustedes manga de borrachos.

-A **Athena Niké**, **Hilda de Polaris** y a **Thetys de Sirena** les gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chicos esto ha sido todo –al menos- por este capítulo. Ya saben, cualquier comentario (menos los trolleos y flames) serán bien recibidos por esta humilde servidora. Espero que se disfruten y se rían.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡See you later!**

**Adeus :)**


End file.
